mad_fatherfandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Drevis
'''Aya Drevis '''is a young girl, and the main protagonist of the game. She is the only child of Monika and Alfred Drevis, and lives in the large mansion that makes up the setting for most of the game. Appearance Aya is a young girl. Her hair is black, and reaches down to her waist. It is styled in a clean manner with the bangs cut evenly across her forehead, just above her eyes. Her normal outfit consists of a blue, ankle-length dress, with a white apron worn over it, and tied in a bow in the back. As accessories she wears a necklace with a gold pendant, and a big red bow on the back of her head. During flashbacks, Aya is shown wearing a simple blue dress with a white dress shirt beneath it. At this age, her hair is shorter, and only reaches to her shoulder blades. It is also styled differently, being kept in twintails by two light blue, almost white bows. Personality Aya is a good natured girl that truly loves her family. Despite of her father's morbid activities and affair she continually strives to think positively and try to live a normal life. Her father, however, won't allow Aya to go outside and mingle with the other kids in fear of physical danger, her only companion in the house is her pet rabbit, Snowball. Even with the lack of a social life Aya maintains a cheerful attitude. It is noteworthy that despite witnessing things that are too horrific even for most adults or could drive one to insanity Aya is still able to keep a level head at a very tender age. Her love for her parents is one of the driving force in the game. It is shown in flashbacks that she is raised normally by her parents wholeheartedly, cementing her belief to love family to the end. Lack of outside life didn't hinder her maturity because of her parents' attention and constant care. This fact is what causes Aya to believe that her parents are genuinely good. Her devotion to both of her parents is what encouraged her to face tasks that are seemingly impossible for a girl her age to even consider undertaking. She would try everything in her power to save a loved one; even potential enemies. When the curse started, tormented spirits began to reanimate to relive their desperate last moments. Whenever faced by these spirits, Aya would help them to gain freedom at the cost of her safety. One incident showed Aya's compassion was when their maid, Maria, was betrayed and injured by her deranged father. Despite being hunted by the very same person, she mended her wounds and tried to help her. She has an uncanny talent to mend wounds much like Maria. In the true ending, though, Aya's real personality was shown. It was implied that Aya turned out to be what her father was when she grew up; a sociopathic murderer. The red book her father had been reading was shown in her possession, having picked it up after leaving their burning home. Operating a small clinic in the middle of a forest, she shows goodwill to 'patients' to lure them unexpectedly to be experimented upon. This strange characteristic can be sensed during the game by apt players: *When one looked at the drawers in her room one could see dead animals hidden, in parallel to another story in the game where a kid became a murderer by killing small animals first and then killed her mother. In the Taxidermy room, there are multiple clones of Snowball, one has a cut in its leg and another has its belly torn. It can be assumed that his father had created this many due to Aya's mistreatment of her pet. *There's a scene where Aya is strangely playing with a small chainsaw in their backyard, to her father's surprise. It could be assumed that Aya was, in fact, curious as to how her father does his experiments or she could have used the tool to kill small animals. It could be assumed that the 'original' Snowball was injured due to her using a chainsaw. *Strangely, Aya is completely unaffected by screams and pleas for help. In the beginning of the game, Aya heard a terrifying plea for help from her father's basement and ignored it completely. The lack of sympathy for other people, except for her loved ones, may due to her lack of a social life outside their home. *The bookshelves in Aya's room it contain books that are darker in nature for a young girl to read. The Dark Quartet features morbid themes about death and torture, and Horus the Trader and the Red-Eyed Stranger alludes to the 'salesman' named Ogre. *After playing a second playthrough there are notes scattered in the game that weren't in the first playthrough. The notes depict her father's observation as Aya grows up. It is stated that her father had noticed Aya is starting to have 'curiousity' about anatomy and death similar to his, mimicking exactly what her father had done in his childhood. *Also, there's a note that her mother wrote that suggests slight insanity in her part too. It could be noticed in the first playthrough that her mother told her eerie stories before going to sleep. Relationships Alfred Drevis Aya's father. Despite having an idea of what sorts of things he does in the basement, she shows that she loves her father deeply. Even going so far as to continue to show concern for her father's safety after seeing everything that was going on in the mansion. Her father is the 'damsel' in distress of the story. In the true ending, it is revealed that Alfred wanted to turn Aya into a doll. Aya's mother over hears and storms in to stop him. He ends up killing Aya's mother, telling Aya she died due to a coughing fit. When Aya finds this out and runs away, Alfred chases after her. Alfred is about to kill Aya when Maria throws knifes at Alfred incapacitating him. When Maria and Aya are about to run away Alfred once again tries to kill them but is stabbed by Dio. Monika Drevis Aya's Mother. Like her father, Aya loves her mother deeply. A sickly woman, she died prior to the game. Illness was to blame, though the game later reveals that she was in fact murdered, and as a result she was the source of the curse placed on the house. Snowball Aya's pet rabbit, whom she considers to be a part of the family. Apparently, the one she has may not be the original Snowball, and might in fact be a clone. He helps out Aya during the game. Maria A servant who helps Aya's father with his experiments. She's been having an affair with Aya's father for around four years, and as a result, Aya dislikes her. Though, depending on how the events in the game go, she warms up to her, and even goes on to live with her in the true ending. In the bad ending, Maria ends up knocking Aya out. Aya wakes up on a table and Maria says that she is going to make the doctors last request come true. It is implied that Maria turns Aya into a doll and may have continued to make dolls. Dio One of the corpses raised by the curse. He tries to help Aya early on in the game, though his appearance scares her at first. Later in the game, she becomes friendly with him, and he helps her out. During the true ending he displays that he may or may not have deeper feelings for her by giving her a 'good luck charm' in the form of a kiss on the forehead. Coron One of the corpses raised by the curse. In their initial meeting, she steals Aya's mother's perfume, thus causing the girl to dislike her. Though, she does end up helping Aya by telling her how to get past the Creepy Doll's barrier. An action that results in her being killed by dolls. Ogre A mysterious man whom helps Aya along the way. He claims to be a traveling salesman of sorts. May be related to the book in the nursery called "The red-eyed stranger" History Aya was born in Northern Germany, and spent almost eleven years within the confines of her family's mansion. Despite this, and the peculiarities of her family, namely her father's penchant for live experimentation on both humans and animals, she had a good childhood that she reflects on fondly. After her mother died, though, her life took a slight turn for the worse, as she wasn't fond of Maria, the woman who was going to replace her mother. Events of the Game Things would become even worse on the anniversary of her mother's death. At midnight, Aya was awoken by the sound of her father screaming, only to find that corpses, ghosts, and dolls had all come to life, and were roaming about her home. Despite the dangers, the young girl would set forth to save her father. She wasn't without help, as some of the corpses were more than willing to aid her. In the process, she would learn of her father's darkest secrets. In the future In the true ending a woman comes up to a house in Drevis. She knocks on the door and Aya opens it. The woman explains that her doctor has given up on her due to her lack of funds and that she has heard that Aya works with patients for free. Aya asks for her name and the woman tells her that she is Jean Rooney. Aya invites her in and tells her to lay down on the table. Aya makes a remark about Jean's eyes and asks her if she is nervous. Aya tells the woman that she will not suffer from now on. Maria then remarks that Aya is just like her father, implying that Aya is now taking up her father's work. Gallery mad_father__aya_drevis_by_terrainakka-d5s2z0g.gif|Aya chibi with a chainsaw (Made By TerraiNakka on deviantART)|link=http://terrainakka.deviantart.com/art/Mad-Father-Aya-Drevis-349498816 Aya.Dravis.600.1406836.jpg|Aya Dravis (Pixiv ID 2734706)|link=http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=32456183 mad_father_by_terrainakka-d5rnefs.jpg|Mad Father (By Terrainakka on deviantART)|link=http://terrainakka.deviantart.com/gallery/?q=Aya#/d5rnefs MFScreen1.gif|Mad Father - Screenshot (1)|link=Mad Father MFScreen3.gif|Mad Father - Screenshot (2)|link=Mad Father mad_father___aya_x_shounen_by_ushione-d5o9rz5.jpg|Mad Father - Dio x Aya (By Ushione on deviantART)|link=http://ushione.deviantart.com/art/Mad-Father-AYA-x-Shounen-343097825 Category:Characters